


Origin Story

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2018 Stories and Requests [9]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Against her better judgement and her personal preferences, Alphys hosts an impromptu movie night with a cop and the father of one of her students.





	Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Alphys and/or Undyne showing Asgore an anime.
> 
> But then I remembered DR!Alphys likes superheros, and went on a different spin...

"Come on, M-MewMew. Get it while it's c-cold..."

It was a dry Friday afternoon, so Alphys had no fear of it raining before her cat came along, but she did have some homework to mark, and it would be great to get that out of the way so her weekend would be free. Whether her students followed this advice when she imparted it was a mixed bag. Noelle unquestionably did with the presentation of a homecrafted Christmas present, Jockington handled his studies by the seat of his tail with hasty scribbles, and Susie... well, Susie did what suited her. And that suited Alphys.

"Milk isn't ch-cheap you know!"

Wherever in the universe MewMew had decided to be at that moment, it wasn't in the alleyway. Alphys toyed with the idea of trusting the cat would avail of it when ready, but her default instincts were to wait and make sure. And so she did.

"Um, is everything okay over there?"

Alphys gave a small "Eep!" and caught the long shadow cast from the street. The length was easily explained from the height of the one who cast it, capped with two splendid white horns curling majestically from a head of golden hair that, frankly, could use a good combing.

"Oh! Uh, M-Mister Dreemurr. Hiya."

"Howdy, Miss Alphys," he responded. "Do you need any help?"

"Huh? Oh no no, just h-having a little pussycat trouble."

"Ah, alright." He looked relieved at her reassurance.

"So, uh, what brings you here with f-flowers?"

"Oh," he waved a hand dismissively, "I was just bringing them to someone in hospital to cheer him up, but he told me he already had more than enough, so I was bringing them back to my shop, and then I heard you. Here." Alphys found the flowers offered to her. "I wasn't going to charge for these anyway."

"Oh! Thanks, Mister Dreemurr. I'll p-put them with the others." She approached a bin already overflowing with flowers and managed to find a spot for the latest bouquet. "MewMew loves the smell of them. I th-think."

"Lovely," he said, "even alleys can do with brightening up, I think. Oh, what's that book sticking out of your bag? Is it a textbook?"

"Oh, that? No, i-it's, um, well I was reading it before watching the animated adaptation, see?" She pulled it out and showed Asgore the spandex-clad man smiling confidently.

"Ah, superheroes! I must say they never had a big presence in our household, even with two children..." His smile faltered a little.

"I-it's not just for kids!" Alphys' defensive streak assumed direct control. "It makes important metacommentary on modern societal issues and can be appreciated by all ages! I mean if you just watch it you'll see-" She shut herself up. But it was too late.

"Watch it? Hmm, well why not? If you're inviting me, that is."

"O-o-oh, no, I don't wanna take up your time..."

"It is fine. I thought Kris may wish to do something, but they texted me declining. I don't have anything better to do this evening."

Her awkwardness at unexpected social activity was overpowered by the opportunity to spread the good news. "...okay. My apartment's just round the-"

"There you are, Asgore!"

They turned towards the voice. A blue face atop a blue uniform, with flaming red hair to compliment, yellow eyes, surveying the scene vigilantly.

"Oh, hello Officer Undyne!"

"Hey there. Sorry about this, but I gotta hand you another notice of arrears." She handed a sealed brown envelope to him. "You sure you don't need help dealing with that?"

"It will be fine, ma'am," he reassured, more confident than she was. "I shall attend to it after the impromptu movie night I have agreed to."

"Hmm? Movie night?" Undyne looked past him to the other occupant of the Alley. "Oh. You're that new teacher, right?"

"Y-y-y-yes. I'm Alphys." Authority was intimidating. So was the laid back confidence.

"Say, would you like to join us?" offered Asgore. "I'm sure Alphys wouldn't mind. It's supposed to be an exciting superhero film."

"Y-n-y-n-y-n-y-n-y-n-y-"

"Why not? Was just delivering this note on my way home anyway." She reached for her radio. "NB-1, this is SOJ-2, officially signing off for the day. Prep the graveyard shift for me, will ya?"

"... _um, sure_..." said the radio.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were squeezed onto Alphys' sofa, Asgore taking up a large portion of it. He held a bowl containing all the popcorn Alphys had planned to use over the weekend when she'd finished marking. He separated Undyne from Alphys, for which the latter was slightly relieved.

"It's been a few years since I had some popcorn," said Asgore, trying to take only a few pieces but taking a considerable chunk. "Quite different from pickles."

"E-everyone comfortable?" They weren't, but too polite to say so. "Then let's begin."

She pressed play. They watched a surprisingly intense prologue.

"Who's that," asked Undyne, "the bad guy?"

"Oh no, h-he's just a brooding anti-hero willing to do whatever it takes to serve justice."

"He's rather aggressive," said Asgore.

"Omigosh," squeaked Alphys in delight, "they kept this s-silver age cameo!"

"That poster you mean? I don't get the reference."

"Well it's a little complex, it all started when the Justified Alliance travelled to Universe-201X and found a strange m-mountain..."

"Hey Alphys," said Undyne, "if it ain't important for the movie, stay on point. WOAH, holy crap that guy is strong!"

"He's supposed to be the strongest on the p-planet. Oh wow, his signature move looked so good! Just like I always imagined it."

"Those bystanders really admire him," said Asgore.

"Yeah! Wish I could get respect like that when I'm telling a punk to stay out of trouble. Wait, his secret identity is a newspaper seller? Do they even exist anymore?"

"Uh, yeah, t-they tried making him a blogger a few years back, it didn't take."

The movie settled down for some exposition and playful banter. Then two titans met for the first time.

"Oh, this is a teamup movie?" asked Undyne. "That's pretty cool, I bet they can stop more bad guys that way."

"Wait," said Asgore, "why are they arguing?"

"They disagree with how they e-each define justice. Their origin stories are really different, you see."

The scene concluded on a note of tense uncertainty. It was allowed to dissipate, however, with the two heroes helping others in their own way. It wasn't long however before they crossed paths again.

"Alright, they're at the same apartment block fire! This'll be good."

"I l-loved this part in the comic, when he saves like twenty guys at once!"

"Oh..." Asgore looked thoughtful at the anti-hero's performance. "He was rather aggressive with criminals, but he is very kind towards children. I like that."

"Well that's because when he was a boy his parents-"

"HEY! One of you bums stop that purse snatcher!"

"Oh, this part. I c-c-can't watch."

"NGAH! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh no, she got away. Why didn't they communicate about their intentions?"

"They don't trust each other yet."

"Well I wouldn't if that happened, ya jerk! That's right, tell him off!"

He did. For a rather long time.

"Um, Alphys... do all superhero films have this much argument while they stand still?"

"Well in the comic this was all underlined b-by really subtle panel composition. I guess they didn't know how to adapt that to a cartoon."

"Wait, they've agreed to fight now?! What the hell, I thought they were both heroes."

"They are! That's the tragedy. We're asked to think about w-what the best way to approach justice is. Do we rely on law or act when necessary? D-do we trust heroes to act as they see fit or make them answer to civilian oversight? How far should we go to accept responsibility, and what acts affirm or reject t-that responsibility? There are so many levels!"

"I suppose..." mused Asgore. "Alphys, are there actually any major bad guys in this film?"

"The o-original writer didn't want one, but the editor mandated one was put in. I think it kinda tarnishes the authoriel i-intent."

"I don't see it, but the fight's pretty cool, I guess," said Undyne. "Not very inspiring- WOAH! Now that's a bad guy!"

It definitely was. Darkened armour, menacing visor, voice only slightly less deep than Asgore's. The quarrelsome heroes set aside their differences.

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Indeed, Undyne, this is exciting!" Asgore took the last of the popcorn.

"Oh w-wow, the part where they combine attacks! F-finish him!"

And then they did. There were no words. Well there were, but the audience lacked them.

" **YEAH!** " roared Undyne. "Take that!"

"Oh look," said Asgore, "the heroes are friends now. How nice."

"Wait, huh? What about all those ideals they were fighting for?"

"Th-they realised it doesn't matter while evil's afoot. I think the audience is supposed to decide for th-themselves who's right."

"...well that's a little boring, honestly."

With one final burst of coordinated action between the heroes to underline their concluded character arcs, the credits rolled.

"Well, that was pretty entertaining," said Asgore pleasantly.

"Yeah, it was cool," said Undyne, "and the super strong guy was awesome."

"Eh," said Alphys, "h-he's okay. The anti-hero gets things done though, he's more relatable."

"Yeah, but... look, I'm a cop. I can order people to behave, even kick their ass if they won't. But what good is that if I can't inspire them to behave? Strong guy gets that. He inspires them to be better."

"W-well the world won't always work like that. S-sometimes you need to go beyond what the law-"

"Sure you wanna finish that sentence in front of me?" Undyne guffawed at Alphys' nerves on clear display. "I just feel like, I dunno, if there was a place where one guy had control over time or something, and used it to do some really sick stuff to the other guys, but he used to be a good kid before something awful happened, that guy could reach him. Get him to stop and be a good guy. Maybe even save him from his crummy lot in life. That feels like the kind of hero I'd wanna be!"

"Golly, you aspire to a lot, officer," said Asgore, rising from the sofa at last. "Well, Miss Alphys, thanks for inviting us. Perhaps we should do this again sometime. And perhaps Kris would like to get to know their teacher as well. I should go and check on my flowers before turning in for the evening. Goodbye." He left the apartment, the barrier between the cop and the teacher removed.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," said Undyne. "Kinda reminds me of a different show I watch."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"Well it's in a world where nearly everybody has powers, and lots of 'em become superheroes. It's made overseas. Maybe check it out sometime, huh?"

"Overseas? L-like that Mew Mew Kissy show? Okay, I m-might try that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
